


Sertegra Drabbles & Drafts

by girlycards



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Might find a better title someday, Smut, and potentially angst, and unfinished one shots I don't intend to finish!, bite-sized bits of fluff, each will be tagged, just a series of drabbles so they don't sit unposted in my drafts forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards
Summary: per user Maige's (Cosmicmiik on tumblr) headcanon, vampires are actual reptiles and will instinctually seek warmth.
Relationships: Integra Hellsing/Seras Victoria
Kudos: 8





	1. Falling Asleep (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> per user Maige's (Cosmicmiik on tumblr) headcanon, vampires are actual reptiles and will instinctually seek warmth.

Seras was slumped over the table in the library when Integra found her mid-morning. Dead asleep, using a book as possibly the most uncomfortable pillow ever known.

“Seras?”

She didn’t even breathe, let alone move. Integra sighed, pushing the Draculina’s hair behind her ears. She looked so peaceful, restful. “You have to stop staying out until daylight.”

She logically  _ knew _ Seras wouldn’t hear her, let alone reply. But she said it anyway. Integra squatted down slightly, putting her arm underneath her knees, and the other around her, and picking Seras up, wedding style.

Seras instinctually sought Integra's warmth, even in sleep. Curling up into her hold, until her head was flush to Integra's chest.

She carried Seras carefully across the mansion, and even more carefully down the stairs. She hummed softly, adjusting her again once they were in Seras’s bedroom. She laid her back in her coffin, pulling the thin white linen over the restful form, Seras curling up, even though Integra's warmth was absent now. “Good morning, Seras. See you tonight.”

Before she thought better of it, she reached her hand in to caress Seras’s cheek again, which resulted in Seras’s body curling up even more, like a snake under a heat lamp, “Sleep well. And try not to stay awake into the daytime again.”


	2. Sir (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those ‘smut for ‘’no reason’," and I never finished it (and don't think I ever will, whoopsies, so please enjoy  
> I am totally ripping off some of a smut I wrote a long time ago, if you can figure out the original ship this written for, I will be so impressed. (hint: it was M/M)

Integra had drawn Seras in carefully. But there was no caution in the way Integra’s hands trailed up and down her thighs. Or the way Seras did as she was told, and kept her hands off Integra. And herself. They finally found purchase on the armrests, awkwardly straddling her still, knees by Integra’s hips.

“You planned this… didn’t you.” 

“Of course I did,” her thumb ran over Seras’s nipple, comfortably groping her breast, “Would you like to know what else I have planned for you?”

“Please, sir.”

“I’d like to show you.”

“Oh…”

Integra’s hand went to the drawer of her desk. Seras didn’t dare look back, keeping her eyes focused on Integra’s face, rolling her hips forward. A toy finally came into view.

“What… is that…”

“It’s for you.”

“I know…”

Integra pressed the vibrator against her clit, “I have something else for you, as well, but not yet.” Integra did something and a soft buzzing sound was followed by a new, foreign sensation for Seras. 

“What is that-” Seras bit her lip, “Fuck, Integra…” Integra’s hand was on her hip, and her other hand holding the toy in place.

“Perhaps I should have left your panties on.”

Seras whimpered, hand leaving the armrests as she started to cling to Integra. And Integra, thankfully, did not stop.

"Integra… that's…" she pressed her forehead to Integra's shoulder, glancing down to see her legs trembling and Integra's hands still holding her as her legs went weak. “Sir… Oh… I’m.. Integra… Ah…” Her body stiffened, grip on Integra’s jacket tightening and eyes squeezing shut as she came.

“That was fast…” her hand moved the toy slightly, still stimulating Seras.

“Oh…” Seras’s voice was soft, trying to speak as Integra made it increasingly difficult. She didn’t have to open her eyes again - she knew she had definitely made a mess on Integra.

Integra’s other hand fumbled, “You’re going to have to sit back.”

“I can’t… Oh…”

_ Seras was so pleasingly easy to overwhelm. _ Integra switched off the toy, pulling it away, hand and toy both wet. Seras pulled back, enough to see Integra fumbling with the strap.

She had definitely planned this; at least she can struggle with  _ something _ , Seras thought, staring.  _ Two new toys? _

“It wouldn’t be so difficult if… you took your pants off. Also less… messy…” she ran her hand down to where the aforementioned mess was on Integra’s pants.

“Hands off.”

Seras withdrew her hand.

Integra finally got the toy in place, “Now come here.” She brought her hand to Seras’s hip, pulling her forward. Seras steadied herself, guiding hand bringing her to hover over Integra’s strap. “You’re going to ride me.”

Seras shifted, slowly lowering herself. It slipped against her, and Seras bit her lip, lifitng herself.

“Need some help?”

“Please, sir.”

Integra’s hand came between them, guiding Seras back down.

“It’s… oh… Int- Sir…”

“Slowly.”

“That’s big.”

“I know.”

Seras’s fang dug into her lip, rocking against it. Integra’s hand groped her breast once more, thumb and index finger pinching her nipple. Seras’s lip finally parted again, “Please, sir.”

“What do you want?” she said, gently running her hand along Seras’s cheek and jaw.

“Fuck me…”

“I am…” Integra toyed with the edge of Seras’s shirt, “What do you want?”

Seras made a soft sound, rocking her hips back. “Fuck me, sir, please. Harder.”

Integra’s hands trailed down to her hips, pulling her down farther against her, lifting her hips and Seras let out a soft whine, “Like this?”

Seras’s response was stuttered as she ground her hips down again, “Y-yes.”

Integra’s pleased smile was worth the effort. “You look so lovely like this, Seras.”

Seras struggled to not cling onto Integra again, vampiric strength the only thing keeping her able to steady herself.


End file.
